Video Game Survivor Endor
by machine146
Summary: 20 new contestants compete for 1 million dollars on the planet Endor. Plenty of drama, some humor, and plotting.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 12th season of Video Game Survivor. I have with me Charger from season 3 and All-Starts." Nighteye said

"YAY!" Charger yelled.

"And Hunter from season 2 and All-Stars. The Left 4 Dead Hunter. Not the OC" Nighteye also said

"Great to be here. It's been awhile." Hunter said

"So I am proud to announce the next cast and this season has a great cast. The first tribe is the Anime Tribe…not all are anime but that's what we named it. First person is Death the Kid from Soul Eater." Nighteye announced as a Kid wearing black is shown.

**Death the Kid: I know that my skills and training from my father will be useful to win this…the camera is a little off center. It is not symmetrical! Fix it now!**

"Charger thinks he could cause some problems! But I like his name!" Charge said

"I think he can get annoying fast but if he can calm down his OCD I think he can get far." Hunter replied

"Yeah, trust me he was annoying to me." Nighteye said "Well next up is Zim from Invader Zim." A Green Kid obviously as a disguise is shown.

**Zim: FOOLS! I shall conquer this game as easy as I have conquered EARTH! HAHAHA!**

**Camera Man: But you never conquered earth…**

**Zim: QUIET you earth worm!**

"Charge thinks this green kid is crazy." Charger said

"Yeah, I do not think he will go far." Hunter said "But he will bring some entertainment in a delusional sort of way."

"To be honest knowing this tribe he will have a better chance than you think." Nighteye replied "Next up is Dib from Invader Zim." A kid with a jacket and alien shirt with glasses is shown.

**Dib: Oh yes this is great! I tried getting on so many reality shows…mostly that deals with aliens or supernatural but I was rejected or banned but Survivor choose me. I know aliens are on the show so I get to meet some and hopefully capture them and prove to the world that I am not crazy!**

"Charger does not like him. He seems to crazy." Charger said

"He is right. I mean on a show with aliens, anthros, and others he might make enemies fast." Hunter said

"Yeah well he is not the craziest of the group." Nighteye said "Next up is Blair from Soul Eater." A woman is seen wearing a suggested witch's outfit.

**Blair: YES! I am sent on a reality show! Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!**

**A giant pumpkin is poofed in.**

"Pumpkins!" Charger yelled

"What the…why did you bring a witch to the game." Hunter asked

"She is actually not a witch but a cat who can summon pumpkins and can do other magic but yes she is crazy." NIghteye said "Next up is Black Star from Soul Eater." A kid dressed almost like a ninja and blue hair is seen.

**Black Star: I am stealthy like a ninja. They will not see me coming. If they plot against me I will find out. THEY WILL NEVER MESS WITH BLACK STAR!**

"Charge thinks Blue haired kid is weird." Charger said

"Yeah, I do not think he will be stealthy. Maybe a decent player if he can shut up." Hunter said

"Yeah…maybe having a tribe full of insane people was not the best idea…" Nighteye said "Next up is the DC tribe with Batman." Batman is seen.

**Batman: I am batman. I could play the game as my alter ego but I would not last as long. As long as my tribe is not full of villains I should do just fine.**

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya BATMAN!" Charger said

"He seems cool and a threat…wait did you fill the tribe full of villains." Hunter asked

"Umm not all of them are considered villains…mostly villains." Nighteye said "Next up is the Joker from Arkham Asylum."

**Joker: Do I stand a chance? Maybe but I am planning on creating some chaos and controlling the game.**

"Charger does not like clowns." Charger said

"I see Russell 2.0 but without the strategy but with the camp sabotaging." Hunter said

"Yeah, I totally regret bringing him on." Nighteye said "Next up is Two Face or Harvey Dent from the Dark Knight Movies."

**Two Face: I have a good strategy. It involves this coin. Heads I vote one way and tails I vote the other…well only if I am a swing vote.**

"Charger is wondering what is up with his face?" Charger asked

"I see this guy not doing so well." Hunter said

"He's a bit of a wild card but you never know." Nighteye said "Next up is Bane from the Dark Knight movies."

**Bane: Ah so I am in a game show. Unfortunately it looks like I could be a target since…well let's face it I am a master strategist and I am strong. More strong than the bat. **

"Charger like him. He seems good at the game like Coach." Charger said

"Major threat alert. If he gets to the merge he will dominate the challenges." Hunter said

"Of course. I see him winning the entire thing if he makes a big alliance. I can see him as Riddick 2.0." Nighteye said "Next up is Catwoman from Arkham Asylum."

**Catwoman: Mewwowww I plan on making the guys fall for me and pick them off one by one. In this series guys always outnumber girls so of course I will make sure they all fall for me.**

"Charger is unsure about this one. I like kitties but she is no kitty!" Charger said

"Another girl using the flirt card. Just like Blazek did with Darwin." Hunter said

"Yeah but she is right. She is one of the few women in this game however I doubt that everyone will fall for her." Nighteye said "Next up is the OC tribe starting with Tina a Khajiit from Elder Scrolls"

**Tina: I am known to be a bit clumsy but I have a good feeling about this game. I am a social butterfly and I am pretty agile. **

"SEE! That is a kitty. Not Catwoman." Charger said

"I can see her going under the radar but I do not think her being clumsy will affect her." Hunter said

"She is very nice but maybe too nice for this game but Moira was nice in her first season and she won." Nighteye said "Next up is Yo'ja from Star Trek" a Klingon wearing a doctor's outfit is seen.

**Yo'ja: As a Klingon my parents expected me to be a great warrior but I became doctor. With humans parents expect them to become doctors not warriors. I find it funny. **

"Hehe his forehead looks like a fanny." Charger said

"This looks interesting however for a Klingon he does not look as strong but I can see him be valuable for the tribe if he has skills with medicine." Hunter said

"Of course but he lacks the bedside manner that most humans have…that he does not use painkillers…still he should be fun to watch if he goes far." Nighteye said "Next up is Raptor from Star Trek" A huge Gorn is shown.

**Raptor: I've spent 3 years in a Romulan prison and I am I hoping this game can get my mind back on track so I can get back to doing what I love. Driving cargo ships. **

"He no Raptor. He lizard!" Charge yelled

"He seems like another Geel. Strong and could be good socially." Hunter said

"I actually do like him. He has a part that he does not like to talk about." Nighteye said "Next up is Jerry an OC from the DC Universe." A man I seen wearing a hoodie.

**Jerry's Confession: Jerry is my real name but I am a Super Hero and part of the Justice league. What are my powers? Well on my wrist is a device that can turn into a mech. Almost invincible I plan to use it during the challenges.**

"Oh a robot guy!" Charger said

"I see him being kind of a jerk and arrogant." Hunter said

"He is actually not that bad but yes he will use his mech suit. He wanted to not allow him to use it but we let others use powers here so we let it slide." Nighteye said "Next up is…I do not think this guy put in his name." A man is seen wearing leather assassin armor.

"Why?" Hunter asked

"He put in The Werewolf…although in an interview he gave the alias Zack and he is from the Marvel Universe." Nighteye said

**Zack's Confession: Zack is not my real name but I am a werewolf assassin. Do not worry I am one of the heroes. I have worked beside Captain America and Nick Fury. This will feel more like a vacation than fighting zombies, other assassins, and hydra.**

"He no werewolf! He not fluffy." Charger said

"He is in human form" Hunter replied

"Unlike Farkas who only used it during challenges Zack is planning on using the Werewolf form more." Nighteye said "Last Tribe up is the Total Drama Island or TDI tribe. I wanted to try something by bringing back 5 contestants that did not have a chance in their original season. First one up is Ezekiel."

**Ezekiel's Confession: Every time I compete I am voted out first eh. But this time I am planning on winning. It's all or nothing eh. I will win this time. **

"Charger thinks silly Canadian will be voted off first." Charger said

"He might make it a little farther but Charger all five are Canadian. But I am rooting for him." Hunter said

"I actually like Ezekiel mainly because he seems out of touch because he was home schooled but he should be likable enough to last a little while." Nighteye said "Next up is Eva."

**Eva's Confession: I did not get another chance to compete which is stupid! I am one of the strongest in the game! No one will get in my way this time.**

"Charger thinks that she is too mean. Like Smoker." Charger said

"I agree. She has the strength and could be a leader but her brashness will be her downfall." Hunter explained

"Yeah but with so much strength on the other tribes her tribe might have to put up with her." Nighteye said "Next up is Noah."

**Noah's Confession: Oh great another competition where I have to suffer for other people's entertainment. As long as I do not have to chef's food or play dodge ball I should do better than my previous 2 seasons. **

"Charger does not like that kid either. He seems too unhappy." Charger said

"I can see him going early if he does not pull his wait. He does not seem like someone who does physical activity." Hunter noted

"I agree but he is the smartest one on the tribe so we need to see how he does." Nighteye said "Next up is Justin."

**Justin's Confession: My body should woo all of the girls in following me. The second season treated me badly but now I am back and ready to take on all challenges.**

"Charger thinks he will not last." Charger said

"I agree. I am betting he will have a breakdown." Hunter said

"Just wait until the twists I have planned. He will hate me." Nighteye said "Finally we have Katie."

**Katie's Confession: Yes! I get to play again and I think my BFF Sadie is on another team. I think I can do this. There is always a tribal swap so I will see her on day 6 or 7. **

"Charger will like to see Katie and Sadie together." Charger said

"Umm there is no Sadie. She is not competing." Hunter noted

"That is correct. Sadie is not. I did not tell them who they will be up against. So sit back and enjoy the new season of Video Game Survivor Endor!" Nighteye announced

Video Game Survivor Endor Episode 1

Nighteye is seen flying in a helicopter. "I am over the jungle planet of Endor a forest planet where 20 contestants will compete for a million dollars. They have to face harsh weather conditions, unknown wildlife, and temperatures that can reach between 110 degrees to 40 degrees. As well as each other. They come from different video games and already they are sizing each other up."

**Zim's Confession: What! Dib is here!? Who brought him. Which of you dirty humans brought filth like him here. I demand answers!**

**Bane's Confession: Ah I see Batman is here. No matter I shall vote him off first. I do not want him to run around and take me out. I know that I can get the Joker and Two Face on my side. They hate him just as much as me.**

**Yo'Ja's Confession: Hmm I see a Gorn from my universe. He shall be useful. I know Gorn are fearsome warriors and even though I am a Klingon Doctor I respect him. I shall make him my ally.**

**Justin's Confession: I see two girls on my tribe. Katie and Eva. They cannot resist my charms. Katie has not stopped looking at me and once I am done they will be wrapped around my fingers.**

"They are heading for the first reward challenge and they will be surprised. 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor!" Nighteye said as he flew to the first challenge area which has a platform.

One by one the tribes walked in with the TDI Tribe being the last.

**Noah's Confession: So we walk into immunity and I see the other tribes and I am really lost for words. Although the nerd inside of me recognized the Batman and his tribe I really have no idea who the rest are. Some look like they can snap any of us in half. **

"Welcome to Video Game Survivor Endor. You will be facing off in a reward challenge. The contest is simple. You would have to push the others off the platform. Winners get a bag of rice, a tarp, and fishing gear. Second place gets a bag of rice and a tarp. Third gets a bag of rice and last place only gets the standard machete and pot. First tribe to three wins a reward" Nighteye said "Before we begin I would like your opinions on the other tribes. Death the Kid what do you think of the competition?"

"Very interesting however I may look like a kid but I am the son of death. Do not under estimate me. Also your platform is off by 3 inches." Death The Kid said

"Catwoman, anyone stands out on the other tribes?" Nighteye asked

"Oh yes, I see the lizard over there looks pretty strong. He might be able to take on Bane." Catwoman replied

"My name is Raptor" Raptor said

"Raptor, feeling overwhelmed?" Nighteye asked

"A little but that will pass. I am ready to kick some butt." Raptor replied grinning

"Finally Ezekiel, you look a bit afraid." Nighteye said

"I do, look at them eh! They can kill us all." Ezekiel replied hiding behind Eva

"Get out behind me or else the other tribes will be the least of your concern" Eva said

"Well let's get started. First up is Death the Kid, Batman, Gina, and Ezekiel." Nighteye said as Ezekiel was relieved to face easier competition.

Everyone gets on the platform.

"Oh no I have an uneven amount of mud on my shoes!" Death The Kid said

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye signaled as Ezekiel knocked off Death The Kid while Death the Kid was fixing the mud on his shoes. Batman easily takes down Gina.

"I'm Batman!" Batman said throwing Ezekiel off.

"DC Tribe scores a point!" Nighteye announced. "Next up is Zim, Joker, Yo'Ja, and Eva. Go!"

Eva easily demolishes Zim sending him into the mud.

"You will pay human!" Zim yelled as Joker and Yo'Ja tangle. Eva runs into both of them knocking them off.

"TDI scores a point. DC and TDI have 1 point each!" Nighteye said "Next up is Dib, Two-Face, Raptor, and Noah."

"ALIEN!" Dib yelled pointing to Raptor.

"He's a Gorn. A lizard like race. Maybe you should do some research instead of calling everything alien." Noah said rolling his eyes

"Survivor's ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

Raptor takes out Two Face who was busy flipping his coin to see who to take out first then he takes out both Dib and Noah.

"Raptor scores a point for the OCs! Only team with no points is anime tribe." Nighteye said "Next up is Blair, Bane, Jerry, and Justin."

"This should be easy." Bane said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh Bane, I have heard of you. However I do not think you know me." Jerry said pushing a button on his bracer on his wrist and turns into a giant mech.

"Well I did not expect this. Interesting." Bane said

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Justin jumps off

"I am not ruining my body to fight that." Justin said as Jerry threw Bane off and pushed Blair off as well.

"OC's score their second point! Anime still looking for their first point." Nighteye said "Next up is Black Star, Cat Woman, Zack, and Katie."

"Prepare to be defeated by BLACK STAR! I am super agile and sneaky. You will have no hope." Black Star said as Zack yawned

"Yeah, yeah." Zack said turning into his werewolf form.

"Survivor's ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

Zack immediately attacked Black Star who tried to dodge but Zack grabbed his ankle and threw him into Cat Woman knocking her off. Katie looked at Zack and jumped down.

"I am not fighting that" Katie said

"Good choice." Zack said

"OC Tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled the OC tribe cheered. "Congratulations and on top of the supplies you will also get the best camp. Next up is Dib, Bane, and Katie."

"Umm why do I keep facing the tough scary guys?" Katie asked

"I am dead! I am dead! I am dead!" Dib said to himself.

"Survivors ready….go!" Nighteye yelled as Bane slams into Dib knocking him down. He turns and was about to go after Katie.

"Wait!" Katie yelled jumping off.

"Katies! Fight!" Eva yelled

"DC gains a point. They need one more point to win reward!" Nighteye announced. "Next up is Blair, Batman, and Noah. Survivors ready…go!"

"Pumpkin!" Blair said as a giant pumpkin hits the platform knocking off Batman and Noah.

"Anime is on the board! They score a point!" Nighteye said

"Hehe I love doing that." Blair said

"Uhh what was that?" Batman asked stunned

"I would like to point out that pumpkin coming out of thin air is impossible but we have aliens here so I will not question it." Noah said

"Next up is Zim, Joker, and Eva…survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Eva going after the Joker and both tumble off.

"Anime tribe scores a point!" Nighteye yelled

"I have conquered the platform!" Zim yelled "FEAR ME!"

"You did not do anything!" Dib said.

"Next up is Death the Kid, Cat Woman, and Justin." Nighteye said "GO!"

Death the Kid runs up to Justin.

"Not the face!" Justin yelled covering his face as Death the Kid sighs and shoves him off. Cat Woman walks up to Death the Kid and flicks some mud on him.

"NO! It's on the right side!" Death the Kid yelled as Catwoman shoved him off.

"DC wins a bag of rice and a tarp. Anime has 2 points and TDI has 1 point." Nighteye said "Next up is Ezekiel vs. Black Star…go!"

Black Star kicks Ezekiel in the chest and knocks him off.

"Anime wins a bag of rice!" Nighteye yelled "Sorry TDI I have nothing for you. You guys can head to your camps."

_Anime Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp which is by lake however is a bit small.

"Tiny but comfy." Blair said

"It's too small but I guess that is what happens when we come in 3rd." Death the Kid said

**Death the Kid's Confession: Plus it is not symmetrical. It annoys me but I cannot change trees but I control the shelter. So I put myself in control of the shelter. **

The tribe started on the shelter.

"No! NO! That pole is off my 2 millimeters!" Death the Kid yelled

"Listen, it's good enough. We've been at this for 30 minutes." Dib said

"But it will not be perfect." Death the Kid replied

"It is not supposed to be perfect. In like a week we will switch or at least get some more people and we will just make a bigger one." Dib explained

"Hey where is Blair?" Black Star asked

"PUMPKIN!" Blair yelled as a giant pumpkin slammed into the camp. "There we can just hallow it out." She said smiling

**Blair's Confession: I am a cat…that can turn into human and I know magic. Mainly to spawn pumpkins and since Death the Kid was spending too much time with building the shelter which was boring I made a giant pumpkin.**

"Works for me" Dib said

"You know in a week it will smell." Black Star said

"Well we can build a shelter but use this for now." Death the Kid said

**Black Star's Confession: So we have a pumpkin for a shelter. It is awesome! Although I will smell like pumpkin for a while but Death the Kid was annoying me with his shelter building. **

Dib stopped Zim from going in.

"I am watching you Zim. You will not get that million dollars." Dib said

"FOOL! I shall destroy you! In this game! I will laugh as you walk away saddened with shame!" Zim yelled

"Right…" Dib said splashing some water on Zim.

"AHHH it is not purified! It burns!" Zim yelled rolling around.

**Dib's Confession: Really? You brought Zim into this game? I thought I could work with a clean slate here but you brought Zim. An alien! **

Dib walked over to Zim.

"So I was thinking that we should target Zim first." Dib said "He's an alien that wants to conquer Earth."

"Oh I know he is an alien. Anyone can see that." Blair replied

"Well at least we are all human." Dib said relaxing

"I am not human. I am a magical cat." Blair said turning into a cat "Meow"

**Dib's Confession: What did I walk into? There are multiple aliens, mechs, werewolves, and cats that know magic. What kind of game is this!?**

_DC Tribe Day 1_

"So Batman. It looks like you are outnumbered." Joker says. "Looks like I have the upper hand!" he pulls out a giant hand prop.

"Not funny." Bane replied

"I do not get it" Batman said

"You guys need a sense of humor." Joker said walking away.

"Listen, I know that you hate me because I put you guys in jail multiple times but keeping the Joker over me is a bad idea." Batman said

**Batman's Confession: 4 villains versus me. I do not like these odds however I think I can get Catwoman on my side. However this Bane is smaller than my Bane but he is still a threat. But I refuse to go over the Joker.**

"Listen Batman. I know you want Joker out but some of us may have a grudge against you and of course with Jerry over there I think you are the best target." Bane replied

"Ohhh drama how interesting." Joker said laughing

"Shut up." Two-Face replied

**Bane's Confession: I know the Joker is a liability and he is basically anarchy with no order at all but I cannot risk Batman getting to the next stage because he will turn around and target me.**

"However I will give you a fair chance. I will not throw a challenge in order to eliminate you." Bane offered

"Fine, but just let it be known I will target Joker first." Batman said walking away

"Oh, did you just lie to the bat?" Joker asked

"No, I fully intend to keep my word." Bane replied

**Joker's Confession: Bane may keep his word but I may not. But I need to know that I will survive. I have Bane on my side but Two-Face and Catwoman are mysssterriess. HAHA!**

Two-Face and Catwoman were starting the shelter.

"So do you intend to keep Joker or Batman?" Catwoman asked

"I do not know. I know Batman has put me away many times but I cannot stand the Joker for 39 days." Two-Face said

"I prefer to vote out the Joker. He is a danger." Catwoman said

**Catwoman's Confession: I am not going to act like my usually flirty manipulative self on this tribe because they know me but who knows in the future. I am not going to be the stereotypical girl who clings to a man and gets to the end doing nothing. I am an independent woman and I intend to take control of the game at some point. **

Bane walks over.

"Batman is getting supplies and Joker is being Joker." Bane said

"You sure we should keep him?" Catwoman asked

"Yes, for now. He is second out unless one of you decides to vote with Batman." Bane threatened.

_OC Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp which was quite large and have a cave.

"Well this is great. Who needs a shelter?" Gina said

**Gina's Confession: This is great. We easily won reward and not only have supplies but a cave so we do not need to make a shelter. I can see us getting a big advantage in the next challenge. Which is good because I am a bit clumsy. **

"Agreed. However we would need fire." Jerry said "Well I can make fire. So I will gather wood. Zack you want to come with me."

"Sure," Zack said shrugging still in werewolf form.

**Jerry's Confession: I knew looking over my tribe that Zack would be a good ally. He's a werewolf and a hero so he will be perfect. **

"So, I am guessing you are claiming to be the leader?" Zack asked

"Of course. Yo'ja and Raptor did not want it and Gina seems to be a follower." Jerry replied

"Okay, so why did you want me to come with you?" Zack asked

"Would you like to have an alliance?" Jerry offered

"Sure." Zack replied

**Zack's Confession: Why not? I would not be opposed to ally with one of the stronger members. Besides when it comes to the merge he will be targeted over me. **

"So why do you choose to keep your werewolf form?" Jerry asked

"I just like it more. Besides the human form is weaker." Zack replied "And it intimidates Hydra when I come crashing in or sneaking in. Both works."

**Jerry's Confession: I can see Zack being a loyal ally. Everyone sees werewolves as evil but he is a werewolf assassin who hunts bad guys. How awesome is that. No as awesome as my suit but still awesome. **

"So how strong is that suit?" Zack asked

"It is a mech. It stands 14 feet tall and armor that not even Superman can break in one hit. Plus it has energy cannons, flight, and dozens of mini missiles." Jerry boasted as they returned with the wood.

Back at camp Raptor and Yo'Ja were getting the fishing supplies sorted out.

"So you are with Star Fleet?" Ya'Ja asked

"Yes, after they rescued me I joined up." Raptor replied "How about you?"

"Medical exchange program. I am one of the few Klingon Doctors around. The warriors laugh at me but they regret it when I refuse to heal their wounds." Yo'Ja told him.

"Well let's get the hooks…ow!" Raptor said stabbing his finger with a hook. "Damn things are sharp. When through my thick skin easily."

"Well I can heal it." Yo'Ja told him.

**Raptor's Confession: It is great to meet someone you have in common. I do not think I can connect with anyone here but Yo'ja is great...mostly.**

"Well looks like we have to amputate." Yo'Ja said

"The finger?" Raptor asked

"Nope the whole arm. I do not want an infection to spread." Yo'Ja said getting the machete.

"It is a cut! No need for that!" Raptor yelled backing off.

"Fine but if you get infected not my fault." Yo'Ja said putting down the machete.

**Yo'Ja's Confession: A real warrior can fight with one arm. It's not like I am cutting a leg off or a head. Besides some earth lizards can grow back their limbs…I think…or is that tails…I can never tell. They are so tasty I never see if limbs grow back.**

_TDI Tribe Day 1_

The tribe walked into their camp which is pretty much a swamp.

"Well this is nice. We get to sleep in a giant swamp." Noah said sighing

"Well we sucked in the challenge." Eva said "Seriously. What were you guys doing out there? Justin stop being so worried about your looks. You signed on to survive. Katie you did not even try. And Noah you got your ass kicked. If we lose one of you three are going home!"

**Eva's Confession: I hate to say it but Ezekiel did the best out of the other four losers. Still if they all leave I will not shed a tear. I can do without them.**

"Let's get a shelter going. Justin use those muscles and get some wood. Noah plan out a shelter and Ezekiel let's find a place to put the shelter." Eva orders.

"What about me?" Katie asked

"Don't mess things up." Eva said

**Katie's Confession: So….Eva is a bit mad at me for quitting the challenge but I was against a werewolf and some guy who looked like a psycho killer. I am not fighting them. **

Noah was drawing a blue print in the mud.

"I am surprised that you are not crying because Sadie is not here." Noah said to Katie.

"Oh no! I forgot. SADIEEEE!" Katie cried out.

"Oh god not again." Noah said

**Noah's Confession: I feel like I am the only one who can play the game. Eva is acting like the leader but is bossy and to be honest I would vote her off if it was not for her strength. Justin is useless and so is Katie. I feel that Eva is trying to get Ezekiel on her side and as much as I hate it I want to her on her side for now.**

Eva and Ezekiel were looking for a dry bit of land to set up camp.

"So you are a little paranoid for being the first one voted out twice." Eva said

"Do not vote me out! Please! I do not want to go home again eh." Ezekiel said

"Relax. If you stick with me you will be fourth out." Eva replied

"Whew." Ezekiel said relieved.

"Katie is first then Justin and Noah. In that order." Eva said

**Ezekiel's Confession: Alright! Not the first one going home! Maybe with all of my luck of being voted first I can win this game. Karma has to balance itself out eh…right?**

"With the way that we played I think we will go first." Eva said

"Well unless the anime tribe loses. I mean they are only a little stronger right?" Ezekiel noted

**Eva's Confession: I doubt that. We have so many useless people on our tribe. They just took the first five boots and threw them on here. Anyone would be better than the four idiots but I have to work with them. Why couldn't I get Gwen, DJ, Geoff, or Trent. They are more competent. **

Justin came back empty handed.

"Where is the wood?" Eva asked

"It was all muddy and it could mess my shirt." Justin said

"Useless." Eva said

_Anime Tribe Day 2_

Blair woke up from inside the pumpkin and stretched as the tribe was watching Death The Kid who was still working on the poles to the shelter.

"How long has he been going at the shelter?" Blair asked

"About 4 hours." Dib replied

"The FOOL! Doesn't he know that it is not meant to be perfect." Zim said

"For once we can agree." Dib said

**Zim's Confession: Death the Kid is a fool. He's been wasting his time on putting in poles. An Irken can build a better shelter! I challenge Death the Kid to a shelter build off!**

"Human! I challenge you to a shelter build off!" Zim announced.

"Fine, but when my shelter is done it will be perfect." Death the Kid said

An hour later both have gathered the supplies.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You will both build a shelter. Best shelter is the one that we live in." Blair said "GO!"

**Blair's Confession: So both the green guy and Death the Kid are in a build off. To be honest it was a little boring so I wanted to watch.**

Both started to build as the remaining three sat and watched.

"So I hate to be the one to disturb us watching this but shouldn't we make fire?" Dib asked

"Oh I can fix that." Blair said setting some wood on fire.

"YAHOO! We have fire!" Black Star yelled

**Black Star's Confession: This is awesome! We have shelter and fire! Plus we have a competition going. I would love to see the other tribe's faces when they hear that we have a huge advantage.**

"So I wanted to talk to about the vote." Dib said

"Yeah?" Black Asked

"I want to vote Zim off." Dib suggested "I mean look at him. He is not built for this."

Zim was struggling to build a base which collapsed under him.

"Help!" Zim yelled

"True." Black Star replied

"Boring! We need some more excitement!" Blair said using her magic to make mud men.

"Well Blair may not be interested but how about you and Death the Kid?" Dib said

"Sure! ZIM WILL NOT KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!" Black Star yelled

"What was that!?" Zim yelled

"Umm the wood is hitting you." Dib said

"I know human filth! I am trapped." Zim replied as Death the Kid is still fiddling with the first pole.

**Dib's Confession: With Death the Kid and Black Star on my side I will be unstoppable. Well at least to take out Zim. My arch nemesis and an alien looking to conquer the earth but he will be thwarted at every step by me!**

_DC Tribe Day 2_

The tribe's shelter was just about completed as Batman got the fire going.

**Batman's Confession: I fighting an uphill battle. Bane and Joker both want me out so I am proving my worth and the only ones on the fence is Two-Face and Catwoman. I need them to work with me until the switch at least.**

"Good job on the fire." Two-Face said watching as Batman puts the water on.

"I doubt anyone wants to vote off Bane but what about the Joker?" Batman asked

"The Joker?" Catwoman asked looking as the Joker and Bane were in the distance.

"Yeah, he does nothing and is annoying. Without him this tribe will be much more peaceful." Batman told them

**Two-Face's Confession: I hate Batman but Batman also made fire and worked his ass building the shelter and that is someone I rather keep than the Joker who makes some of the worst jokes however I also hate Batman. **

"If he says one more joke I am going to claw his eyes out." Catwoman said

**Catwoman's Confession: Unlike the other villains I am at least willing to work with Batman…for now. He is resistant to my charms but once I get to the switch I will turn on the flirt card and really take control. These men will not know what will hit them.**

"So are we in agreement?" Batman asked

"I am not sure. I am on the fence but you make some good points." Two-Face said

Outside of camp Bane was with the Joker.

"Listen I think the others are annoyed with you." Bane said

"Oh why?" Joker asked

"Just do not make any jokes." Bane ordered

**Bane's Confession: I knew Batman would make a move. Luckily I have my next few moves planned out. Catwoman is on his side but not Two-Face. If I can keep Joker from annoying others I could sway him and take out Batman…once Batman is gone Joker is next unless the tribe switches. **

"Fine, it's not my fault that I am punny." Joker joked as Bane sighed

"This is going to be a long 38 days." Bane said

"Oh do not be a party pooper." Joker said

_OC Tribe Day 2_

Raptor was outside of camp by a lake looking out ward.

**Raptor's Confession: I spend a lot of time alone and when I was in prison I had no privacy and nothing but myself to rely on. Despite integrating myself into Starfleet I still cannot be around people for a long time and I prefer to be alone. **

"Is he still by himself?" Gina asked

"Yeah, not sure why." Zack said getting a pot of water onto the fire.

"I mean other than being a Gorn I do not know much about him." Gina pointed out.

**Gina's Confession: I do not think I am the strongest. I mean as a Khajiit I am not as nimble and I usually mess up in some way like the incident at the fighters guild that caused half of the building to collapse or the mages guild where I set fire to the library. However I can prove my worth by being friendly and putting on a smile. I actually like Zack and not because he is a sexy werewolf but because…well maybe because he is a sexy werewolf. **

Yo'ja was sitting the cave sharpening the machete.

"So is Raptor looks depressed how come you are not helping him?" Jerry asked

"I am a doctor not a psychiatrist. Besides he is fine." Yo'ja replied

**Jerry's Confession: Me and Zack are splitting up to see where Yo'ja and Gina's loyalties lie however it looks like our first target is Raptor for spending a lot of time by himself. This is a social game and you need to play.**

"So where are your thoughts on the first vote…if we actually go to tribal council that is?" Jerry asked

"My vote would be towards the weakest. I may be a doctor but my intentions is to have the strongest go further. Much more fun in the challenges. That and I do not like losing." Yo'ja said

**Yo'ja's Confession: As much as I like to joke around cutting arms off I am competent doctor but I see sickness and wounds as a battle as much as a warrior sees a fight. But in me I still want the strongest to get to the merge and not the weakest. **

"Well I think we are all pretty strong." Jerry said

"We are but some are stronger than others. Gina is not strong." Ya'ja said

"True but she is better to get along with." Jerry replied looking over to Gina and Zack talking.

**Jerry's Confession: As much as Ya'ja wants to bring the strongest along I prefer loyalty and numbers. Gina can be loyal and a number and if it gets desperate I will only vote out numbers if they continue to lose us challenges and only if I have more numbers to replace them. **

_TDI Tribe Day 2_

The tribe was still building their shelter with some luck.

**Eva's Confession: Last night we had to sleep under one of few dry places as we barely have a platform finished. Me, Ezekiel, and Noah has been doing all of the work. Katie and Justin…well has done very little.**

"There is no sun. It is a swamp covered by trees. How can I get a tan?" Justin asked

"I know. I would love to lay down on the ground but this place is wet and cold." Katie complained.

Ezekiel watched them as he and Noah were finished with the platform.

"Well this should us dry at least." Noah said

"I know. We are finally getting somewhere eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Yeah, hey listen, have you thought about the vote?" Noah asked "Knowing how bad we did in reward I think we will lose again."

"I do not want to lose at all. If we lose I am first off." Ezekiel said

"I am not going to vote you off. You are useful. We need to vote off Katie then Justin." Noah said

**Ezekiel's Confession: So Noah and Eva want me both in their alliances and the first one to be targeted in Katie. I am not going to do something dumb like try to ally with Justin and Katie so I will agree with them both and be a good follower eh.**

"Eva said the same thing." Ezekiel said

"Good, but once Justin and Katie are out who will be next?" Noah asked "Because you are the most important member right now. I am physically weak but Eva is brash and a pain to live with. Once it gets down to us three you are even more valuable."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked surprised

"Yeah, but I want you to go with me to the end." Noah offered

"Deal." Ezekiel said shaking Noah's hand

**Noah's Confession: Next two votes are set and if there is no switch I can act more friendly to Ezekiel compared to Eva so I can get him on my side and we can get past the next 3 votes at least. Hopefully there is a tribe switch. **

Justin and Katie were still relaxing.

"Should we help them?" Katie asked

"No, they have it. Besides I hate getting my hair messed up. It took forever to get the mud out from the challenge." Justin said

**Katie's Confession: I am a bit worried with Eva targeting me but I feel safe with Justin. We only need one more vote and I doubt Noah and Ezekiel will go with her. So I think we are safe. **

_Immunity Day 3_

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will require you to dive under water and pull off a plank to release a platform. There are 5 platforms 1 for each person. Everyone has to dive into the water one at a time but if someone cannot go down to release the platform another member can take their place. Once all 5 are released you need to cross them and once your tribe is across you win immunity and flint but first I have some questions. Blair how is your camp?"

"It's great. We are living in a pumpkin." Blair said as others look at her like she was crazy.

"Don't laugh. It's true." Dib said

"Bane, how is your camp?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty good. We have shelter and fire. No complaints." Bane said

"Great. Gina what about your camp?" Nighteye asked

"Very good. We have a cave so we are using the tarp as bedding." Gina said

"Great, I knew you guys would love that camp. Finally, Katie how is your camp?" Nighteye asked

"Awful you put us in a swamp." Katie complained

"Well you should have done better. So let's get into positions." Nighteye said as everyone gets into positions. Going first is Death the Kid, Bane, Eva, and Zack…survivors ready….go!" Nighteye yelled as all four dive in. "All four are doing well."

Bane and Zack have a head start and remove their boards as the platforms are released.

"Bane and Zack are done! Eva is almost done with Death the Kid right behind her!" Nighteye yelled

Bane and Zack get out as Batman and Jerry dives in. Eva climbs out as well as Justin dives in.

"Justin is actually doing something." Nighteye commented as Death the Kid climbs out as Black Star jumps in.

Batman climbs out after remove his boards as Catwoman dives in.

"DC tribe has a bit of a lead. OC is right behind them though." Nighteye said as Jerry climbs out as Raptor jumps in.

Justin and Black Star release their boards and climbs out.

"TDI and Anime you have to pick it up!" Nighteye said as Catwoman was removing her boards but so was Raptor. Ezekiel and Blair both jumps in as Catwoman climbs out.

"Raptor taking a bit longer." Nighteye said as Two-Face jumps in. Raptor finally climbs out followed by Blair who released her boards. "Both teams doing well." Yo'ja jumps in with Dib. Ezekiel struggles and goes up for air.

"Ezekiel struggling but not giving up! You are still in this!" Nighteye announced as Dib struggles as well as Two-Face is slowing down.

"Everyone but Yo'ja is struggling." Nighteye said as Yo'ja climbs out and Gina jumps in. Ezekiel removes the boards and climbs out as Noah jumps in then climbs out as Eva jumps in. "Noah using some strategy."

Gina struggles as she surfaces as Dib releases his boards and climbs out with Two-Face and Eva right behind.

"Gina is losing time." Nighteye said as Zim jumps in and splashes around.

"Help! I cannot swim!" Zim yelled as Black Star sighed and dragged him out before diving in himself. Joker also jumps in and Katie jumps in but climbs out.

"TDI tribe playing to their strengths as Eva goes back in." Nighteye said as Eva climbs out releasing the last of the platforms. "Go TDI tribe!" Nighteye yelled as TDI started to cross. Joker releasing the last of the platforms as well as Black Star and Gina.

"It is a neck and neck race!" Nighteye said as all fours tribes started to cross as TDI was taking their time. Soon the first tribe crosses…

"DC tribe wins immunity! As well as TDI!" Nighteye yelled as Zim was struggling as OC might make it but Gina slipped and fell into the water having to go back but it was too late. "ANIME tribe wins immunity! All three wins immunity and flint." All three tribes cheer as Zack looked frustrated. "I am sorry OC tribe but you will join me at tribal council tonight. Head back to camp."

_TDI Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back to camp with their mood a bit brighter.

**Noah's Confession: I found a loop hole in the challenge which would allow me and Katie to not really compete. It was needed because we would have failed the challenges since it was very close. **

"That was close." Katie said

"Yeah, if that cat girl did not fall in we would have gone to tribal council." Justin replied

"Well next time it will not be easy and I expect everyone to pull their weight." Eva told them "If not then you are next."

**Justin's Confession: Even when we win she acts like that. *sighs* I swear if we did not need her I would vote her off in a heartbeat. **

_OC Tribe Day 3_

The tribe walked in a bit angered by the performance.

**Raptor's Confession: We could have easily won that challenge but Gina not only struggled in the challenge but fell in at the last second to blow it. She may be nice but I think she has to go. **

Zack, Jerry, and Gina head off.

"So who are we voting out?" Gina asked

"Not you if you are wondering." Jerry said "We are targeting Raptor. We barely know him and he is a loner."

"Good." Gina said

**Gina's Confession: So I blew the challenge earlier and now I feel that I might go. Jerry and Zack informed me that I am staying but I am not holding my breath. I did not come here to go first. **

"So Raptor it is." Zack said

**Jerry's Confession: Even though Gina is the weak link and should go I do not want Raptor and Yo'ja to tie the next vote just in case. So of course I will keep her at least for one more round. **

Yo'ja and Raptor were by the cave.

"So it looks like the other three have an alliance." Raptor said

"Yeah, why would they keep someone who is weak?" Yo'ja asked

"Because it is a game of numbers. Sometimes the weak go far as the strong are voted out." Raptor explained

**Yo'ja's Confession: Hmpphh what kind of game protects the weak? All weaklings should be voted out first. If Gina stays I will not be happy. Now if it was us four in the game then we can play numbers since we are all strong. **

"Jerry will not flip but maybe Zack will." Yo'ja suggested

"Good idea. I will talk to him. I feel like they will target me." Raptor said

**Raptor's Confession: I barely know Gina, Zack, or Jerry but I proved my worth in this game. I work hard and did well in the challenge. I cannot go first now. **

Raptor talks to Zack before the vote.

"So I am guessing that you are not 100% in voting me out tonight?" Raptor asked

"No, to be honest I want a strong tribe." Zack said looking over the lake.

"Me too. I know that I am not very social but believe me I am better to keep around than Gina. We had the challenge but she messed up twice and I am not sure she will perform in future challenges." Raptor explained

"Well I will think about it." Zack replied

**Zack's Confession: Raptor has performed well however I do not trust him but I do not want to go to tribal council and either be down two members or be at a tribal switch and have a possibility of being the only member of my tribe on a different tribe. **

_Tribal Council #1_

"Welcome to tribal council. Please grab a torch and let's get started." Nighteye said "So Jerry how is your camp?"

"Very good. We have fire already and a cave serves as a good shelter." Jerry replied "Plus the view is perfect with the lake being by the sunset."

"Glad you like it Raptor you guys were doing so good at the challenges but you end up losing the immunity challenge." Nighteye said

"I feel that 4 of us are going to dominate the challenges. Jerry can use his mech version, Zack is in werewolf form, I am a Gorn who are naturally strong, and Yo'ja is a Klingon. Gina who is a Khajiit is supposed to be agile but she has done horrible in challenges." Raptor explained

"Well I am a bit of a klutz." Gina said

"However you show no strength. I want to win and if not I want someone from this tribe to win." Raptor explained

"Well we would have voted her out but you never talked to us." Jerry said "We need to know more than your name."

"I know him." Yo'ja said

"You are from the same universe." Jerry replied

"Gina, what can you bring to the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Well I am friendly and nice. Plus I can be a free number." Gina explained

"What about in camp or challenges? I am afraid of giving you the machete because you might slice an arm off." Yo'ja said

"That was uncalled for. " Gina said

"Yo'ja you seem a little annoyed. Why?" Nighteye asked

"Easy, Jerry wants Raptor gone who proved to be a warrior in challenges. He is one of the strongest ones here and you want him gone because he is quiet. He has a reason." Yo'ja said

"Raptor what reason is that?" Nighteye asked

"Well I was prisoner for several years. Tortured and starved until the Federation rescued me." Raptor replied

"Zack, you are quiet tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Well this vote just got a lot harder." Zack replied "I am torn between two choices and to be honest…sigh…I have no idea where I am voting. This could affect me in the switch."

"If there is a switch." Nighteye said "It is time to vote…Gina you are up first."

Gina goes up and votes.

**Raptor**

"Sorry about what happened but I think it is a little too late." Gina said before walking back and tripping "Ompph!"

After Gina votes Yo'ja votes

**Geena**

"In the Klingon Empire you would be outcasted for being so weak." Yo'ja said as Raptor then votes.

**Gina**

"You are nice but to weak. Good luck." Raptor said walking back as Jerry votes

**Raptor**

"Sorry about what happened but I need to take control of the game and I do not know if I can trust you." Jerry said Zack then votes taking a long time before voting and heading back.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Geena**

**Raptor**

**Raptor**

**Gina**

"First person voted out of Survivor…"

**Raptor **

Raptor sighed and got up with his torch. "I expect to see you guys soon." Raptor said bringing his torch over.

"Raptor the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Raptor's torch as Raptor walks away. "Well in my opinion it was a poor choice. I am sorry but it was a very emotional tribal council for him. Head back to camp."

Next time on Survivor. Zack regrets his vote back at camp as Yo'ja causes drama. In anime tribe Zim tries to counter Dib's alliance. In DC tribe Batman struggles to stay in as one member plots to throw the challenge and in TID tribe the situation gets worse when bad weather hits.

**Raptor's Final Words: I do not think this game was for me. I came in hoping to play and last a while not be the first one out and I am a bit bitter at Jerry for keeping Gina. Good luck Yo'ja and Zack at least you thought about it. **

Voted for Raptor: Gina, Jerry, Zack

Voted for Gina: Raptor, Yo'ja

Notes on the booted. Raptor was one of my first OC's unfortunately he has the least fleshed out backstory and personality since I only used him a few times. Still I thought a first boot was appropriate since he could provide a positive first boot but also the early boot was his fault for not socializing.

Anyways enjoy and feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Endor Episode 2 **You will not be around to stop me.**

Last time on Survivor 20 contestants landed on Endor and OC tribe won reward easily. In Anime tribe Death the Kid tried to build a shelter but is OCD prevented much work to be done. In DC tribe Batman was on the outs as Bane was targeting him. In OC tribe Jerry took the leadership and created an alliance with Zack. On TDI Eva took charge and targeted Katie for not trying in the challenge. During immunity Gina blew the challenge at the last moment and despite being targeted by Yo'ja and Raptor Jerry saved Gina by targeting Raptor for being anti social and Raptor was voted out in a 3-2 vote. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_OC Tribe Night 3_

The tribe came back to camp as Yo'ja was a bit upset.

"You cowards!" Yo'ja yelled "Voting out a strong warrior rather than a weakling. You dog!"

"Umm" Zack said pointing at his werewolf self.

"No offense." Yo'ja replied

**Zack's Confession: I admit voting out Raptor was tough especially after hearing about how he was a prisoner for a while. I can relate however game wise I had to do it. I hope future votes will not be this tough. **

"If we lose Gina has to go." Yo'ja said

"Why?" Gina asked

"You are weak. In this game weaklings should be voted out first." Yo'ja said rudely.

**Yo'ja's Confession: I do not like that fact that we have a weakling stay over someone strong like Raptor. If Raptor was weak I would not care that he left but he is strong and deserving. Gina is not. **

"Well I will do what I do whenever I lose a patient who succumbed to his wounds from battle." Yo'ja said "Sing opera!" Yo'ja starts singing opera badly.

"Oh god my ears!" Zack said covering his ears as Gina did as well.

**Jerry's Confession: I was thinking about keeping Yo'ja over Gina but after how he acted when we got back I will have to cut him loose. The guy is a loose cannon. How he is a doctor is beyond me.**

_Anime Tribe Day 4_

The tribe was done cooking rice and handing it out to the others.

"First rice of the season." Black Star said starting to eat.

"Just watch what you eat. We have to ration everything." Dib said

"Don't worry. I have evened out the rice is very even proportions with 2 meals a day for the rest of our time here." Death the Kid explained

**Death the Kid's Confession: I had a few grains of rice left over but those were tossed out. I do not need to make one meal uneven. I will not tell the tribe because they probably will be angry over a few grains of rice. **

"Eww what is this?" Zim asked poking his rice.

"It is call rice…unless you do not know what that is. Only aliens would not know that is." Dib said glaring at Zim.

"Umm yes. I know what it is. I have it every day." Zim said taking a bite. "AHHH it is poison! It is so bland! ACK choking!" Zim grabs his throat and rolls around on the ground.

"HA! I knew it! Only an alien would be allergic to rice!" Dib jumped up pointing at Zim

"Leave him alone. The rice is pretty bland." Black Star said as Zim got up and ate another bite and rolls around the ground some more.

**Zim's Confession: I may have over reacted on the rice. It did not kill me but I am use to real food like snacks and soda. This….this is…should be banned from ever being eaten. This is something you give to prisoners! Or Dib.**

Blair was laughing at Zim's performance.

**Blair's Confession: What is Dib thinking? The green kid is not an alien. He is a goblin. Only goblins are allergic to rice. Besides I like Zim. Not sure why Dib hates him. **

"What is your issue with Zim anyways?" Death the Kid asked

"He is trying to conquer my world. Him and his armanda." Dib replied

"Lies! I am just a normal kid. Totally average." Zim said getting up

"Oh, why the green skin?" Dib asked

"Skin condition." Zim said

"And your big head?" Dib asked

"Not as big as yours." Zim said "Now enough of your question human…I mean fellow human"

"Good enough for me." Black Star said finishing his rice "FIRST!"

**Black Star's Confession: Not sure what Dib's issue with Zim is. Zim is pretty cool plus he is harmless. I mean he freaks over rice. I doubt he can conquer any planet if he is an alien. **

_DC Tribe Day 4_

"So I found some fruit and we have a choice between less rice and fruit or save it and just have rice." Bane said

"Well I prefer fruit." Catwoman said

"Ohh me too." Joker said "I like anything colorful unlike bats over there."

"I think we should save the fruit." Batman said "Just in case."

"I have to agree with Batman." Bane said

**Bane's Confession: I know I harbor a grudge on Batman but I will be civil and first time we go to tribal council I will vote him out and if he is takes me out then he is a worthy opponent. **

"Two-Face you are the deciding vote." Bane said

"Uhhh…." Two-Face said before taking out a coin and flipping it. "Fruit and rice." Two-Face replied

"How about an actual decision?" Joker asked

"Hey, both were good." Two-Face replied

**Two-Face's Confession: I don't think they should criticize me. A decision is a decision. No matter how you end up choosing. Besides I managed to smuggle in my coin. **

Bane and Batman goes off to get some more wood for the fire.

"I know who you are…Bruce." Bane said stunning Batman

"How did you know my name?" Batman asked

"It was easy. Your voice the way you look. It may fool common criminals like the others but not me. However as a gentleman. I will not reveal your identity to the others." Bane explained

"Fine, but if you do I will make sure you never talk." Batman said

**Bane's Confession: Why would I reveal Batman's identity? It could help him out. Two-Face knows Bruce and respects him. All I wanted to do is the shock him and rattle his nerves.**

"No need for threats." Bane said chuckling to himself.

**Batman's Confession: I plan on having this costume on the entire time. If the others know who I am they could hit me when I least expect it. I am not going to let them do that. **

_OC Tribe Day 4_

Zack, Jerry, and Gina were out with the machete.

"So we need you prepared for the next challenge. So we need to know what you are good at." Jerry said

"Okay." Gina said

**Jerry's Confession: I know Gina has some talents. She is a Khajiit and travels the Caravans so she must has some combat experience. We have to work with her strengths rather than her weaknesses.**

"So how are you with magic?" Jerry asked

"Tried a spell and ended up angering some mammoths." Gina explained

"Archery?" Zack asked

"Ended up burning down a barn." Gina replied

"Axes?" Jerry asked

"The barn again when it was rebuilt." Gina said

**Gina's Confession: I appreciate that the guys are willing to help me out but I prefer not to use weapons or magic. If my caravan is attacked I run and hide. They keep me around because I am good at negotiating prices. **

"How about sword fighting?" Zack asked

"Well I never tried it." Gina replied

"It is easy." Zack said handing the machete to Gina "Now I am going to defend myself with that branch you try to hit me."

"I am going to check on Yo'ja" Jerry said walking away.

Back at camp Jerry was talking to Yo'ja.

"So how did you get into the Federation?" Jerry asked

"Medical exchange program." Yo'ja replied

"Hey!" Zack said just outside of camp. "Do you have any bandages from the med kit that are given to us for cuts?"

"Yeah why?" Jerry asked

"A little accident." Zack said walking in with a machete sticking out of his chest surprising both Survivors.

**Zack's Confession: So Gina somehow slipped and threw the machete into me. I do not know why everyone is making a big deal out of it. It is not silver so it will not kill me. I just needed some bandages to stop the bleeding. **

"How are you not dead!?" Jerry yelled "You have a machete sticking out of you!"

"I had worse." Zack replied pulling the machete out.

"How?" Gina asked

"Hmm let me think. I have been shot, blown up, torn apart by zombies, be headed…and a few others." Zack replied

"Even for a werewolf I doubt you could survive that." Jerry said as Zack bandaged the wound.

"Well you know mutants in my universe." Zack explained "Combine some of that with werewolf DNA and you have almost invincible group of werewolves. Unfortunately it is flawed as not everyone can survive turning into one and we have some pretty bad weaknesses."

**Jerry's Confession: Seriously? Zack can be blown up and survive. I doubt that. I think he is just trying to make himself look good compared to be but he did survive a machete into the chest that would have killed any of us. So who knows? **

_TDI Tribe Day 4_

Noah was wandering the camp as Eva and Ezekiel were gathering wood for the fire.

**Noah's Confession: In Total Drama World Tour I started to play the game but production let Alejandro into the room and he saw that I was suspicious of him and got me voted off. With a better host and firm rules it will not happen and I am planning on control this game. I have an alliance with Eva and Ezekiel but now I am looking to ally with Katie and Justin. **

Noah goes up to Katie and Justin who are in the shelter.

"So are you two getting tired of Eva?" Noah asked

"Of course. She is bossy and mean." Katie replied

"Yeah same here. I tried my charms on her but she resisted." Justin said as well.

"Well would you two like to be in an alliance and team up against her?" Noah offered.

**Katie's Confession: Finally a trust worthy alliance. I do not know Noah that well but I trust him. He is much better than Eva and I do not think he will betray me. **

"Even though Eva is our muscle I say we can cut her out and if we do not switch tribes Ezekiel is next." Noah explained.

**Noah's Confession: Do I plan to stay with this new alliance? Probably not but I do not want anyone to target me at all. But I like to leave options open. Who knows maybe Eva annoys me enough for me to vote her out. **

"I think this will be a good alliance." Justin said putting his arm and Noah's shoulder.

"Yeah, but let's focus on the challenge at hand." Noah said

**Justin's Confession: I am kind of struggling out here. I am eating less and there are no showers on site and my hair is probably a mess but with Noah we have the numbers so I feel a lot better now. **

_Anime Tribe Day 5_

Zim was wandering the area as Black Star was in the trees.

"The ninja stalks his prey like the mighty hunter. He will never notice me BECAUSE I AM BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled out.

"I can hear you human!" Zim yelled back

"No you don't!" Black Star replied

**Black Star's Confession: My plan is to watch over the opposition to make sure they do not make any moves and since Zim is the opposition I have to watch him like a hawk. **

"So would you like to be in an alliance with me?" Zim asked

"Why? I have one with Dib." Black Star replied

"That fool is making alliances already?" Zim asked

"It's day 5. Duh." Black Star said

**Zim's Confession: Curse you Dib! I shall make a counter attack by getting a counter alliance. Let's see who can I get on my side? Black Star, Death the Kid, and Blair…perfect!**

"So have you noticed that Dib has been mean to me?" Zim asked

"Well yes but you are weird." Black Star said

"But Dib is so negative. While Blair thinks I am funny." Zim explained

"You have a point." Black Star replied

"So partners?" Zim asked

"Sure." Black Star said shaking Zim's hand

**Black Star's Confession: That funny Green Kid Zim is pretty cool so I am in an alliance with him and Blair will have no objections to having him in. I think we are set. ME AND ZIM WILL BE IN CONTROL!**

Dib hears Black Star in the confessional.

"Well this is not good." Dib said "I may have to rethink my plan"

_DC Tribe Day 5_

Joker was in the shelter thinking.

**Joker's Confession: I want Batman out of here. He ruined so many of my plans so I will ruin his time here. I want to throw the challenge but Bane will vote me off if I do. I am thinking of performing poorly but there is a chance that one of the other tribes will end up doing worse and we win. Not a surprise with the sorry group of people we have to compete against. **

The rest of the tribe was eating tice as Bane used a stone and some water to smash his rice into a paste.

"Umm what are you doing?" Catwoman asked

"Well I cannot remove this mask or else the pain will be too intense so I have to mush my food." Bane replied

**Catwoman's Confession: This is not the Bane I know. The Bane I know is pretty much all muscle like freakishly muscular. Not the hot kind but the kind which has muscles on muscles and veins everywhere. Eww this one is different. He seems different. I cannot put my finger on it but I do not trust him.**

"Well how do you normally eat?" Two-Face asked

"I eat a liquid diet with lots of protein." Bane responded adding more water.

"How did that happen to you?" Batman asked

"A long time ago. I will not reveal my backstory but you are not the Batman I know. The Batman I know is a bit more fragile." Bane said

"Well the Bane I know is huge with a lot more muscles and with a different accent." Batman said taking a bite of his rice.

"I heard of this other Bane and the only drugs I use are in my mask to take away the pain." Bane said

**Bane's Confession: A long time ago I was beaten trying to save a child in a prison and despite my strength the numbers I was beaten down severely. That is as much as I will reveal as I do not require pity votes and despite my disability I will crush the competition starting with Batman.**

_TDI Tribe Day 5_

It started to rain as Katie was in the shelter which was leaking badly.

"This roof needs to be finished." Katie said

"We know. We are trying but why don't you get off your lazy butt and help?" Eva asked

"Because it is cold and wet." Katie replied

"Well it is raining. Now get your ass out of here!" Eva yelled

"No! I am tired of you bossing me around!" Katie yelled back.

**Katie's Confession: Eva's been like big miss bossy and I am tired of it. She is like Katie get wood. Katie watch over the fire and Katie stop sunbathing. **

"You do not do anything! Even Justin is helping!" Eva shouted.

"Well ask nicely." Katie said

"Umm I have asked you nicely." Ezekiel butted in.

"You have?" Katie asked

"Yes, I asked for you to gather branches and leaves for the roof because it is going to rain eh." Ezekiel explained

"Oh I must have forgotten." Katie said "But I am not lazy."

**Ezekiel's Confession: I hate to complain but there is one person on this tribe who does nothing and that is Katie. While Eva is kind of mean and demands things I asked her to do a few things very nicely and she never does them eh. **

"Geez you must have the memory of a goldfish because we've asking you plenty of times." Noah said

"Oh shush I just miss Sadie." Katie said

"It's been 5 days. Get over it. She will still be your best friend when you are voted out." Eva said

"At least I have friends." Katie replied

"You do not know anything about me!" Eva yelled

"Well I know that you are a big meanie!" Katie shouted

"At least I have a future and do not dress like a slut." Eva replied making Katie gasp.

"At least I am pretty!" Katie yelled walking away.

"Fine, run away! I never back down from a fight!" Eva yelled at her as Ezekiel and Justin run to calm Katie down.

**Eva's Confession: I do not care if I hurt her feelings. There are worse things out here like dying of hunger or hypothermia. If she quits I will not care in fact I hope she quits. One less mouth to feed. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 5_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Everyone take a look at the OC tribe. Raptor voted out of the last tribal council." Everyone was surprised. "Today's challenge two members will be holding weights while the other two members dig for 20 pound weights in the sand. Whenever you find a set of weights you can put them on either of the two members on the other tribes. Once both members drop they lose. First tribe out goes to tribal and last tribe left will win blankets, pillows, and a hammock Everyone but OC tribe you have one extra member who will be sitting out and who will carrying the weights?" The tribes discuss this.

"I will sit out and Bane and Batman will carry the weights." Catwoman said.

"Blair will sit out and me and Death the Kid will carry the weights." Black Star said

"Me and Yo'ja will carry." Zack said

"Katie will sit out and Justin and Eva will carry." Noah said

"Okay, Catwoman, Blair, and Katie take a seat and everyone else get ready." Nighteye said as everyone gets ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Survivors runs out to dig for the weights.

Joker easily found one and handed it to Two-Face who runs back. Joker then went over to the group.

"Put your weights on our tribe rather than fight for it." Joker told them the some of them nodded.

"Two-Face is back and puts his weight on Justin who is carrying 20 pounds." Nighteye said

Gina finds some weights and starts running but trips however Jerry grabs her weights and puts them on Batman. Ezekiel then places the weights he found on Bane.

"What is going on?" Batman asked

"Must be they think we are a threat." Bane said confused as well.

10 minutes later.

"Batman is carrying 100 pounds! Bane has 100 as well. Justin has 40 and Evan has 40. No one else has any weight." Nighteye said as Jerry puts another 20 on Batman.

"Sorry Batman." Jerry said

"Crap." Batman said as he struggled a bit.

Ezekiel then puts 20 on Zack.

"I can take it." Zack replied as Zim and Dib both put 20 on Batman who drops.

"Batman has dropped. Only Bane is left." Nighteye said

10 minutes later.

Bane struggled as he has 200 pounds. Finally he dropped.

"DC Tribe is heading to tribal council!" Nighteye yelled as Justin and Black Star cheered by dropping their weights. "However the game is not over. Only Eva and Death the Kid are left from their teams. Yo'Ja and Zack are still going strong."

Gina runs over to Death and places her 20 pound weights on him but a little off center.

"It is not symmetrical!" Death the Kid yelled dropping his weights.

"Anime tribe is out! Only Eva, Zack, and Yo'ja are left!" Nighteye said

"I am not giving up!" Eva said as both remaining tribe members started to pile weights on them both.

15 minutes later Eva was holding 180 pounds as Zack was holding 60 and Yo'ja had 40. Eva was struggling.

"Just give up" Zack said as Eva finally dropped her weights.

"OC tribe wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye yelled out. "I am sorry DC tribe but one of you will be going to tribal council tonight. Everyone head back to camp."

**Batman's Confession: I did not want this happen. To lose this early. I feel like someone convinced the other tribe to put the weights on us and I need to expose the Joker and get him out. **

_OC Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back to camp with everything.

"Wow, from last to first." Jerry said

"That was not even a challenge. I was hoping for a more epic ending." Zack said

**Yo'ja's Confession: I am proud to have Zack on my tribe. He is strong like a Klingon and even if it was more even I can see us both last longer if the other tribes were not so weak. **

"Good job getting Death the Kid out." Jerry said to Gina as Zack unfolded the hammock.

"Thanks. I am glad to get some comfort" Gina replied

"Klingons do not need comfort. We do not use blankets or pillows. We sleep on a hard metal or wood bed." Yo'ja said.

"Well I prefer to be comfy." Zack said seeing a note and taking it.

**Zack's Confession: While I was unfolding the hammock I found a note and I took it. When I opened it I saw that it was the hidden immunity idol. While I feel like the safest in this tribe I would rather have the idol so I will keep this a secret for now. **

_DC Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back from immunity.

"That was bull*beep*!" Two-Face yelled angered by the gang up.

"I know. It's like they wanted us out first." Batman replied sighing.

"It must be because we have done so well and they are frightened of us." Joker said shrugging his shoulders.

**Batman's Confession: I was hoping this would not happen. I am going to tribal council and both Bane and Joker are voting for me. My best chance is to get Two-Face on my side. He is swaying between both sides but I will try Bane as well. **

Batman takes a walk with Two-Face.

"So what are you planning on during the vote?" Batman asked

"I do not know." Two-Face said.

"Well do you trust Joker and Bane?" Batman asked

"I do not know." Two-Face replied again.

"Listen, please I need to survive this vote. I work my butt off around camp and I have been useful in challenges. Joker is not as useful and he has his own agenda." Batman explained seemingly desperate.

"I will think about it." Two-Face replied

**Two-Face's Confession: I could go either way. I could vote Batman or Joker and to be honest I do not know. I might just flip a coin to see who I vote for but I need to see who Bane wants to vote for. **

Batman talks with Bane as Catwoman distracts Joker.

"So do you think it was funny that we lost the challenge?" Batman said

"Why is that?" Bane asked

"I saw Joker talk with some of the others and I think he convinced them to pile the weights on us." Batman suggested

"I would be foolish to throw the challenge but yes I saw him talking." Bane replied scratching his chin. "I will consider voting for him."

**Bane's Confession: I am considering going along with Batman to vote out Joker. Batman maybe my enemy but he is truthful and Joker would stab me in the back however Batman will not be with me long term. **

Bane goes over to Two-Face.

"You made your decision yet?" Bane asked

"No." Two-Face said

"Well you better vote off Batman or else." Bane threatened.

"I know but I am third in either alliance." Two-Face explained

"Well if you vote off Batman you can take Joker's place." Bane said

**Two-Face's Confession: I am being pulled in two directions and I still do not know what to do. However Bane seems to be the better choice but Batman is better around camp and challenges. **

Before the vote Bane and the Joker met up in the shelter.

"So will Batman vote me out?" Joker asked

"I am not sure but if you stay do not disappoint me." Bane said to Joker.

**Joker's Confession: I threw the challenge and Batman suspects rightly that I had something to do with us losing. Well when he is voted out I will laugh and then I can have my fun with others. **

_Tribal Council #2_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and let's get started. So after 3 challenges in which you shown dominance in you finally lost. Joker what is your take on the tribes ganging up on you?"

"I am surprised that the other tribes were actually smart enough to try something like that." Joker replied

"Actually I thought you somehow threw the challenge." Batman said

"Batman why do you think Joker threw the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"Oh yes. Please enlighten us." Joker added

"Easy while they were digging the Joker gathered everyone but Two-Face and then everyone started to add weights to mine and Bane's poles." Batman said

"However I did not throw it. I told a bad joke and they groaned. They apparently decided before I talked to them to gang up on us." Joker said

"Catwoman do you believe the Joker?" Nighteye asked

"No, he cannot be trusted. Then again the only trustworthy one is Batman and even he might be lying." Catwoman said

"Oh the Kitty decided to follow the bat." Joker taunted

"Shut up." Catwoman replied

"Bane anything to say about this?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I do not think the Joker threw the challenge. On day six it is foolish." Banme said "I think Batman is trying to save himself. This game brings out desperation and with the Joker also getting votes I doubt he would put himself in danger."

"Thank you" The Joker replied

"Yet, the Joker is a fool and will damage your game in the long run. He is not an ally. If you save me I will never cast a vote against you in the tribes switched." Batman pleaded

"Two-Face who are you siding with?" Nighteye asked

"I do not know." Two-Face replied

"Joker is Two-Face always like that?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, very indecisive and has to rely on that coin of his to make any kind of decision." Joker said

"It is time to vote. Batman you are up first." Nighteye said as Batman votes.

**The Joker**

"Your reign of terror has ended. I know you will sabotage and make life miserable for others if you stay." Batman said as Bane then votes.

**Batman**

"I would say nothing personal but this is personal but you are also a threat." Bane said

Catwoman then votes.

**Joker**

"Do not call me Kitty clown." Catwoman said as Joker then votes.

**Bats**

"Time to fall Bats. You are right about me throwing the challenge but unfortunately you will not be around to stop me." The Joker said

Two-Face then votes. He flips a coin and writes down a name.

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

**Bats**

**The Joker**

**Batman**

**Joker**

Second person voted out of survivor…

**Batman**

Batman sighed and walks up with his torch.

"Batman the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Batman's torch as Batman walks away.

"The only real hero of the tribe was voted out leaving a tribe of villains. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe leaves.

**Batman's Final Words: Damn, I could not beat them but I did better than I thought. Walking in I was 1 vs. 4 and I turned it around so I had a 50-50 chance of surviving. I hope to see Joker and Bane soon.**

Next time on Survivor. A tribal switch shuffles both tribes and a new twist is revealed that can determine the fate of one tribe.

Voted for Batman: Joker, Bane, Two-Face

Voted for Joker: Batman, Catwoman

Notes on the booted…Batman was another short term character that was fun for a couple of episodes before he had to go. Mainly because he lacked a long term story while everyone else had a story longer term. So enjoy and feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Endor Episode 3 **That is the ultimate dishonor**

Last time on Survivor…Yo'Ja was upset about Raptor going and annoyed the tribe. In Anime tribe Zim started to turn the tables on Dib by trying to get allies. In DC Tribe Joker plotted on throwing the challenge to get rid of Batman. In TDI Tribe Noah allied with Justin and Katie putting himself in both alliances in order to gain control. During immunity Joker convinced the other tribes to put their weights on his tribe making his tribe lose. Despite Batman's and Bane's efforts to convince Two-Face to join either alliance Two-Face used his coin and voted out Batman in a 3-2 vote. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Anime Tribe Day 7_

Zim was out wandering as Dib walks over.

**Dib's Confession: I have watched Zim over the last couple of days and he is trying to get good with Black Star and Blair. I do not want him to have any power. He is my arch enemy and I will not stand for him to have an advantage over me.**

"Listen, I am on to you. You will not take me down." Dib said

"Ha! Your puny big head will not defeat me. I will win this game and collect my prize!" Zim yelled

"Do you even know what the prize is?" Dib asked

"Umm part of Earth?" Zim asked

Dib sighed "A million dollars. Not like you know how much that is worth."

"Is it worth enough to buy a country?" Zim asked

**Zim's Confession: Before I came out here I did my research. I have watched Cast Away and played the Survivor game on PC. I have learned enough to rule the game with an iron fist.**

"You do not even know how to survive. What is even edible around here?" Dib asked

"Umm well is there a vending machine with snacks or a soda fountain?" Zim asked

"We have been out here for 7 days!" Dib yelled in disbelief

**Dib's Confession: How has Zim survived for 7 days. He's been eating rice for 7 days and he still thinks he can find snacks. If he lasts longer than me then I lost faith in humanity…even though some are not fully human.**

Death the Kid and Blackstar watch Dib and Zim argue.

"So one of them has to leave if we lost immunity." Death the Kid explained

"Agreed. I know Blair likes Zim because he is weird and funny and I like Zim but Dib is more prepared for this game." Blackstar said

"I know. But it will come down to challenges and we have to see who is better." Death the Kid said

**Death the Kid's Confession: Me, Blair, and Blackstar are safe mainly because there is no drama between us. Dib and Zim are at each other's throats and one of them will have to go. **

_DC Tribe Day 7_

Catwoman looks over the tribe not happy about the last tribal council.

**Catwoman's Confession: I am not the biggest fan of Batman but I did trust him. He is a man of his word. Now with him gone I am next and Two-Face blew it by making the wrong choice. Wait let me rephrase that. He blew it by flipping a damn coin. Now we are left with Bane who will go after me and Joker who will more likely sabotage this tribe. **

"So Two-Face you cannot even make a decision without flipping that damn coin." Catwoman told Two-Face obviously unhappy.

"It was a tough choice." Two-Face explained

"Let me see. Batman is strong and more honest. Joker is sly and more likely to backstab any of us and not very good at challenges. Yeah tough choice." Catwoman said pushing past Two-Face.

**Two-Face's Confession: Do not blame me. Blame my coin. And my hate for Batman made it even with Joker being a liability and besides I should be off the hook if this does not come back to bite us. **

Bane walks over to Two-Face.

"I am pleased with your choice on who stays." Bane said

"Well thanks but it is all luck." Two-Face said as he walks off.

**Bane's Confession: With Batman gone I have control of the tribe. Even though Catwoman should go next Two-Face's unpredictability it may be smarter to vote him off before her. There is always the possibility of a switch and both could be off this tribe and no longer a threat until the merge. **

Bane walks over to Joker.

"So I was thinking Two-Face should go next." Bane said

"Fine, does not matter. We have a solid alliance." Joker said

**Joker's Confession: I am not here to win. If I was I would be trying harder. No I am here to cause drama and to sabotage those who I may have a grudge against. Too bad Batman was just voted off I would have loved to mess with him. Parasites in the water, burning his costume, and other stuff. **

_OC Tribe Day 7_

The tribe was relaxing except for Yo'Ja who took Zack with him into the forest.

"You are not stupid but keeping Gina is not a good idea." Yo'Ja told Zack.

"I know she is weak but she is a number. We could need her in a switch." Zack explained "However if it is just 4 of us she is first to go."

"Good, that is what I like about you. You are strong and honorable" Yo'Ja laughed and slapped Zack on the back.

**Yo'Ja's Confession: Zack is both strong and honorable. I like that. Gina is weak and does not deserve to be here and Jerry's only fighting ability is in that suit. Neither of them should get to the merge in my opinion.**

"So what is your preferred weapon of choice?" Yo'Ja asked

"I have plenty from the Katana, a couple of 9mm pistols, throwing knives, and wrist blades." Zack said "Too bad they do not allow weapons because it would be more interesting if I could practice."

"I know. They refused to have me bring my medical kit." Yo'Ja explained

**Zack's Confession: Despite his brashness Yo'Ja does mean well. He wants to keep the strong in and to play an honorable game. I prefer to stick to Jerry but I do want Gina if she continues to mess up in challenges.**

Back at camp Jerry and Gina were talking.

"So am I next?" Gina asked

"Of course not. I am keeping you as a close ally. Yo'Ja is next and then Zack." Jerry said

"Good." Gina replied

**Jerry's Confession: Watching previous seasons the goal is to bring a coat tail rider to the end and Gina is that coat tail rider. She is horrible at challenges and does not strategize. Zack is too much of a threat to bring to the end and Yo'Ja is next. **

"So you are in the thieves guild?" Jerry asked

"Yes but I am not very good. I usually end up in jail…sometimes by breaking in accidently." Gina said

"So is Gina your real name?" Jerry asked

"No, it is a nickname. My real name is difficult to pronounce so I just choose this name for the game" Gina explained

**Gina's Confession: My real name is Zahrazada Dadraz. I refuse to have others butcher that name. Besides Gina is a nice harmless name. **

_TDI Tribe Day 7_

Ezekiel brought the tribe together.

**Ezekiel's Confession: I have been noticing that the team is not meshing well. Eva and Katie are fighting and we barely have a shelter eh. We got lucky twice. I do not want to lose.**

"So why did you bring us together?" Noah asked

"Well we are not a complete team. Too much drama is hurting us and I want us all to make the merge." Ezekiel explained

"Well tell Eva to stop yelling at me." Katie replied

"If you would get off your ass and do something." Eva said "Same to you Justin"

**Katie's Confession: Can we please switch tribes? I really want Eva off my tribe. She is just a mean person who should not even be here. I mean what has she done to deserve a spot? I am pretty, Noah is smart, Justin is hot and Ezekiel…well he was a first boot. **

"Please, let's not fight. The more we fight the more that the other tribes will take advantage of us and take us out. Can we at least make a pact not to vote each other out?" Ezekiel asked

"Fine, but if one plots against me I will vote against them." Eva said

"Fine." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"Okay." Noah said

"Fine, but Eva needs to stop bugging me while I am tanning." Katie said

"There is no sun." Noah said

**Noah's Confession: I can see this promise lasting 5 minutes before they all start cutting each other's throat. Cough Eva and Katie cough. Sorry, I had a cough. **

"If that is over I am going to do something productive." Eva said walking away

**Eva's Confession: I feel like I am the only one doing work besides Ezekiel but he can only do so much. I cannot wait for a tribe switch. I can actually be on a tribe with strength. **

_Tribe Switch Day 8_

All four tribes walked in.

"Welcome to reward. Everyone take a look at the new DC tribe. Batman voted out of the last tribal council." Nighteye said as Jerry looked disappointed

**Jerry's Confession: Batman was supposed to be my trump card but with him gone I need to rethink my plan. **

"Drop your buffs. You are switching tribes." Nighteye said as everyone drops their buffs and some of them cheers. "I will give out some eggs. They will contain dye. If you get the orange dye you are the leaders and will pick your members." Nighteye handed out the eggs and the contestants smashed the eggs. Joker and Jerry had the orange. "Jerry and Joker please stand over by the mats and who wants to choose first?"

"Let Jerry choose." Joker said

"Jerry you are first to choose." Nighteye said

"Zack" Jerry said as Zack walks over and high fives Jerry.

"Then I shall take Bane" Joker said as Bane walks over.

"Gina." Jerry said as Gina runs over happily.

"Well, I cannot have the entire OC tribe together. Yo'Ja come over here." Joker said as Yo'Ja walks over."

"Hopefully this tribe will be strong." Yo'Ja said

"Death the Kid." Jerry said as Death the Kid walks over

"The handsome guy who reminds me of a younger self….just less crazy." Joker said

**Justin's Confession: I really was hoping to be on Jerry's team just because I do not feel comfortable with a clown, and guy with a face mask, and an alien.**

"Eva, you are strong. Come over!" Jerry said

"Yes! Strength!" Eva cheered

"The green kid." Joker said as Zim walks over.

"Two-Face I guess." Jerry said as Two-Face walks over.

"Big head kid." Joker said as Dib sighs and walks over.

"Blackstar!" Jerry said

"YES! " Blackstar yelled running over

"Catwoman. I need a first boot." Joker taunted as Catwoman sighed

"Jack off" Catwoman replied

"Ezekiel." Jerry said as Ezekiel sighed in relief

"Noah." Joker said

"Blair." Jerry said

"Yay!" Blair cheered

**Blair's Confession: Oh my god! I am on the same team with a guy who can cover himself in metal and a werewolf. Best team ever!**

"Katie that means you are on Joker's team." Nighteye said as Katie join's Joker's team. "So head over to your camps. Jerry's tribe. You will be the new OC tribe and will head to their camp. Joker's tribe you will by the DC tribe and head to their camp."

**DC Tribe: Joker, Bane, Catwoman, Dib, Zim, Yo'Ja, Justin, Katie, Noah**

**OC Tribe: Two-Face, Jerry, Gina, Zack, Death the Kid, Blair, Blackstar, Eva, Ezekiel**

_DC Tribe Day 8_

The tribe got to camp.

"So this our shelter. Miniature size" Joker said

"It's a bit small for all of us." Noah replied "I think we should build it up."

"That is a good idea. Noah right?" Bane asked

"Yes." Noah replied

**Joker's Confession: So instead of choose strength I choose people who can create drama. Such as Dib and Zim and Catwoman. Anyone who looks like they can cause drama I want them on my team. I do not care if we lose. I want blood and drama. **

"Let's gather some wood. Noah and Catwoman care to join me?" Bane asked

"Fine." Catwoman said crossing her arms as they both followed him.

**Noah's Confession: I know what Bane is up to. He wants me in an alliance. I also have an alliance with Justin and Katie but if he gets me a better deal I will be happy to vote with him instead.**

"So I want you two in an alliance with me." Bane explained as soon as they get out of camp.

"Why me? I voted against Joker." Catwoman replied

"Yes, but I am not taking that personally and to be honest he will not be in the core. Plus I admire your spirit." Bane said

"Fine. But if you betray me I will bring you down." Catwoman replied

"Yeah, I am in too." Noah said

**Bane's Confession: I was hoping Catwoman would go to the other tribe but since she is here I want her on my side and Noah is weak but smart and much less likely to win a challenge if it is physical. **

"Great, I do not have a target but I want to wait and watch to see who should go home." Bane explained

Back at camp the tribe started to disassemble the shelter.

"ALIEN!" Dib yelled at Yo'Ja.

"I am a Klingon. Not an alien big headed kid." Yo'Ja said

**Dib's Confession: Why am I on a tribe with Zim? I want him off and I know that he will join up with Yo'Ja to vote me off. I just know it. **

Zim goes up to Yo'Ja.

"So want an alliance?" Zim asked

"No." Yo'Ja replied

**Yo'Ja's Confession: I want to have a strong tribe. Zim is not strong therefore not going to be part of my alliance. Justin however looks strong.**

"So Justin." Yo'Ja said walking up to Justin "Want to be in an alliance?"

"If Katie can join sure. I know she is weak but we need numbers." Justin replied

"Fine, but when it is just us she goes home." Yo'Ja said

"Good, and Noah stays too." Justin said as Yo'Ja sighed

"Fine." Yo'Ja grumbled not liking the fact that Noah and Katie will be joining.

_OC Tribe Day 8_

The new tribe came into camp.

"Well first thing we need to do is to improve the shelter." Jerry said walking in.

"Yes, I think me Blackstar, Death the Kid, and Two-Face should get some wood." Eva suggested

"Actually I can take them. I can carry a lot and Zack can come with me." Jerry butted in

"Oh no. I know you will make an alliance with them." Eva said

**Eva's Confession: Jerry thinks he can be the leader of this tribe but he lost one of the challenges and kept the weakest. I don't think he should stay the leader even if he picked the tribe.**

"What do you mean? I just want some of us to get the wood and I can carry a lot more." Jerry explained

"No! I will get wood. You can rebuild the shelter." Eva said getting in Jerry's face.

**Jerry's Confession: Really Eva? You come into my tribe and try to boss me around? I am a super hero and you are just some muscle bound chick. Besides it is my tribe.**

"How about me and Ezekiel go instead of you too." Zack suggested

"Fine." Eva said compromising.

Zack, Ezekiel, Blackstar, Death the Kid, and Blair headed out.

"Hey Ezekiel can you check over there. I thought I saw some stuff by the river." Zack said

"Okay, I will be back eh." Ezekiel said walking away.

"That was kind of mean." Death the Kid said

"Yeah, but I wanted to get you guys alone. Me and Jerry were wondering if you want to be in an alliance with us?" Zack asked

"Yeah sure. Me and Blackstar are in." Death the Kid said

"YAHOO! We are in…" Blackstar's mouth is covered by Death the Kid

"Easy." Death the Kid said

"What about Blair?" Blackstar asked

"Well she has been staring at me since we headed out." Zack said pointing at Blair

**Blair's Confession: I know he is a canine but Zack is so hot and dreamy. Meow! **

"Glad to have you aboard." Zack said shaking their hands.

**Zack's Confession: So I guess Anime tribe and OC tribe are joined forces. I like Death the Kid and Blackstar so far and Blair is a bit weird. Also despite Jerry is considered the leader I want him to have less power. I have seen power turn good people into evil and I need to watch him. **

_DC Tribe Day 8_

Bane was looking around the camp as Catwoman was making rice.

**Catwoman's Confession: I hate supporting the stereotypical gender roles in this game but the only other one who offers to make rice is Joker and I think he will try to sabotage the rice. **

Yo'Ja walks over.

"Ah, so Yo'Ja. I noticed that you were making an alliance without me." Bane said

"Well I was hoping to include the strongest." Yo'Ja said "However I wanted to talk to you alone."

"So you want to include me in?" Bane asked knowing that Catwoman can hear them. "So who else do you think is strong?"

"Justin, me, and you. I do not see anyone else who is strong." Yo'Ja noted

"What about me?' Catwoman asked

"I do not see you prove yourself as strong." Yo'Ja said

"Why are you sexist?" Catwoman asked

"I have seen many strong woman. They are mostly for child birth but they are strong. However I need to see more." Yo'Ja replied walking away from an angry Catwoman

**Bane's Confession: Yo'Ja is honorable and I have some honor but this is not the game for it. I want any swing votes to hate Yo'Ja. He is not a bad guy but I want the leader of the other alliance out. No opposition. **

"That jackass." Catwoman said "I may not be like muscle bound physical strong but I have performed well in the challenges."

"Yes you have. He is mistaken to think you cannot perform well." Bane told her

Elsewhere by the newly constructed shelter Katie was talking to Zim.

"So like…why are you green?" Katie asked

"Umm skin condition." Zim replied before Dib walks over.

"No it is because he is an alien!" Dib yelled

"I am just your normal average human slime. Nothing unusual about me here." Zim said

**Katie's Confession: Zim is so weird. I mean he is green and short and likes to yell a lot but he is a lot more fun than Dib who is mean to him. I much rather hang out with Zim than Dib.**

Dib walks off.

"No one understands that Zim is an alien." Dib said to himself

"That is because we have another alien here plus an anthro cat, a magical cat, and a werewolf on the other team. No one really cares." Noah said

"Well I do. He is trying to conquer the world!" Dib yelled

"He is doing a terrible job at it." Dib replied

**Noah's Confession: So what if Zim is an alien. He is more tolerable than Dib. Dib reminds me of Harold only more annoying and less popular. Hopefully Dib will go soon. I doubt we will win many challenges seeing how the other tribe is stacked and the only ones who have strength are Bane and Yo'Ja. **

_OC Tribe Day 8_

Eva and Gina were putting the new roof on the shelter when she misstep and fell into the shelter.

"Gina you just ruined an hour's worth of work!" Eva yelled frustrated.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It was an accident." Gina yelled back.

**Gina's Confession: Eva is probably the biggest jerk on the tribe. She bosses people around and if you do not do what she asks just perfectly she yells and complains. Well I do not back down out of a fight. **

"Do you know what? Just leave. You are useless around here." Eva said

"I am not useless. You are just a bitch." Gina replied

"What!? Why you. If you continue that attitude I will make a coat out of you!" Eva yelled

"Might make you more attractive." Gina said

**Eva's Confession: Gina is useless at camp and challenges. Who cares if she has good intentions she can not do anything right and has to go. Her and Jerry. Both are scum. Not to mention that Zack is like their little puppy dog literally and figuratively. **

Gina walks away angry.

"Bitch" Gina said as she walks past Death the Kid.

"You okay?" Death the Kid asked

"It's Eva. She is being mean again." Gina replied "No matter what anyone does it is not good enough."

"Well I am not a big fan of her attitude." Death the Kid said "But just don't rock the boat. We might need her strength."

**Death the Kid's Confession: I am not a big fan of either girl. Eva is bossy but strong and Gina is weak but nice. But I have more important things to do such as make sure the fire pit is symmetrical. **

Two-Face was sitting by the fire as Ezekiel walks over.

"So umm I know you might get this question a lot but how come one side of your face is scared eh?" Ezekiel asked

"An accident with acid burned one side of my face." Two-Face said

"Oh I am sorry." Ezekiel said sadly

"Don't be. I lost one career but gained another and Batman should have saved me in time but he did not." Two-Face said

**Ezekiel's Confession: This tribe is weird eh. We have some cats running around and a werewolf. Not to mention that Two-Face has those scars but it is a lot safer than anything the Host Chris came up with. **

"So would you like to be in an alliance eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Yeah sure." Two-Face replied

"Great. You can join me and Eva." Ezekiel said slapping Two-Face's back

**Two-Face's Confession: I am unsure if I want to join that alliance. There are only 2 of them and Jerry controls the strength with Zack and Gina but I like Ezekiel though. He is a cool kid. **

_Immunity Day 9_

"Come on in guys!" Nighteye said as both tribes gathered up. "So today's challenge is immunity and reward. Today's challenge you will pull a sled carrying two tribe members to three stations where the two on the sled must untie a bag. Once you gathered all three bags you head back to the start and three members must solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle wins immunity and reward which is the biggest reward. The winner gets a crew to build a shelter for the winner and the winners also gets an extra bag of rice and beans. We are doing Have's vs. Have Nots." Many groans came from the audience. "I don't care. I have a few twists up my sleeves. So let us get started."

The tribes soon pick who will be on the sled. "On the sled for DC is Katie and Noah for OC is Gina and Blair. Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as both tribes started running. Jerry did not use his mech suit but his tribe started pulling ahead. "OC Tribe is showing off their muscle and pulling ahead."

OC tribe gets to the first station as Gina starts untying the knot and gets it off easily as OC heads to the second station.

DC finally gets to the first station as Katie takes a long time to untie the knot. However OC gets to the second station and Blair uses magic to untie the knot.

"OC Tribe has a big lead! Hurry up Katie!" Nighteye yelled as Katie finally gets the knot untied and they start heading to the second station but OC already made it to the third station as Gina was untying the knot quickly.

DC finally made it to the second station as Noah started to untie the knot but OC got the third bag down and was headed back to the start.

"OC tribe heading back. Noah working a little faster but still falling more and more behind." Nighteye said

Yo'Ja looked frustrated as OC made it back to the start as Gina, Blair, and Jerry started to solve the puzzle.

"DC tribe has their second bag heading to their third bag." Nighteye said

OC tribe was working well as one third of the puzzle was finished by the time Katie untied the third bag.

"DC tribe heading back to the finish but OC tribe is working very well together." Nighteye said as OC gets the second part of the puzzle finished by the time DC got back. They sent Noah, Dib, and Bane to start the puzzle. "DC tribe is back but it may be too late."

"Done!" Jerry yelled

"OC tribe wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations OC tribe we will have a crew finish the shelter before you return. Enjoy and sorry DC tribe I will see you at tribal council tonight."

_OC Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back to the shelter which had more than enough room for all 9 members plus a fire pit in the center.

"This is nice." Gina said

"Congratulations guys. We kicked their asses today." Jerry replied

**Jerry's Confession: That was not a challenge. That was a slaughter. I did not even need my Mech Suit to defeat them and with an improved shelter and more food plus with all this strength I have a good feeling that we will not see tribal council for a long time.**

_DC Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back to camp with Yo'Ja a bit upset.

"Weaklings" Yo'Ja said punching a tree.

"Sorry." Katie said as Yo'Ja sighed

"It's fine. I think Joker made the wrong choice with choosing members. We only have me and Bane. They have Zack, Jerry, Death the Kid, Blackstar, Blair, and Eva. I think we need to take out the guy who created this tribe." Yo'Ja said as Justin walks over.

"So Joker is going?" Justin asked

"Yes, as much as Noah and you Katie are weak. I need you. Joker is holding back and he threw the challenge which is not honorable. He must go." Yo'Ja suggested

**Yo'Ja's Confession: For me I rather have weaklings than dishonorable people in my alliance. I feel that Katie and Justin and honorable and trust worthy but Joker is not. I have 3 and maybe 4 with Noah. I need Dib and Zim on my side to take out Joker. **

"I agree. I hate the guy. Plus clowns give me the creeps." Justin said

"So do you want me to work on Zim?" Katie asked

"Sure, and Justin can you let Noah talk to Dib since they both seem smart." Yo'Ja said

"Got it" Justin replied.

**Katie's Confession: Yo'Ja is not the most pleasant person to be around but he wants to win and I feel that I might get some votes for being slow untying the knots. He also promised me that he would not vote for me and I think he is a man or Klingon of his word. **

Bane was talking with Joker and Catwoman.

"So I think we should aim for Katie or Yo'Ja" Bane said

"I want Yo'Ja gone." Joker said "I know he is strong but he is opposing you and should go."

"I do not like Yo'Ja but he puts in 100% in challenges. I think Katie should go." Catwoman said

"No, Yo'Ja I am not changing my vote." Joker replied

**Joker's Confession: I am not backing down. I want a weak tribe and while I like the drama Yo'Ja could bring I want him gone and have just Bane and a weak and dramatic tribe. **

"Fine." Catwoman said crossing her arms.

**Catwoman's Confession: I hate this alliance. I hate Joker but I want to get far into the game and being third in the alliance is better than whatever Yo'Ja has to offer for now. **

Katie goes up to Zim.

"So Zim who are you voting for?" Katie asked

"Dib." Zim replied

"I know you and him hate each other but we need you to join us in the vote to take out Joker." Katie explained

"I want the alliance to target Dib." Zim demanded

"We can not do that. We might need his vote." Katie said "But umm we can target him after this."

"I will think about it." Zim said

**Zim's Confession: Fools! I want Dib gone! He must suffer the humiliation of going third. But I will consider their offer. Going fourth is still bad and I might go farther. **

Noah goes over to Dib.

"So hey you have three choices." Noah said

"Yes?" Dib asked

"So you are staying which is good for you. However whichever you choose will determine the fate of the tribe." Noah explained "You can vote out Yo'Ja but we lose strength and could go back or we can take out Joker but the strength goes later with Bane and Catwoman or you can vote out Zim and not get anywhere."

"Well I am in favor of Zim but all three are good choices." Dib said

"Well choose wisely because I am putting my faith in you." Noah said

**Noah's Confession: To be honest I am hoping Dib votes for Zim. Because I can vote with either alliance and if the alliance I vote with does not work out I can easily blame Dib plus I can rely on the other alliance to protect me and cast the blame on someone else. **

_Tribal Council #3_

"Welcome to tribal council. Grab a torch if you do not have one." Nighteye said as everyone takes a seat. "So I usually ask how is the new camp but I need to ask. What happened during the challenge. You guys got your butts kicks. It was not even close. Dib any thoughts?"

"Yeah, I think the issue is that they have so much power and we do not. Look at us five of us are basically kids or teenagers. We can not even legally drink…wait Zim are you a kid?" Dib asked

"No…I mean yes." Zim responded

"See and the ones they chosen have proved that are competent in challenges. They have Eva and even Ezekiel has done well enough." Dib added

"Joker, what was your plan when choosing the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Oh well it is no secret I wanted allies and people who I can get along with the best." Joker said "I cannot get along with Jerry and Zack they are no fun and all heroics."

"Yo'Ja you look a little unhappy." Nighteye said

"Yes, I am not happy with the fact that we are a weak tribe. But I am willing to look past that if I feel like the weak ones have honor. And to be honest I feel like they do. Katie blew the challenge but she never quit. No one quit but Joker…he threw the challenge but getting everyone to stack up weights on Batman and Bane. That is the ultimate dishonor and he has to go." Yo'Ja ranted

"Says the man with a face that looks like a fanny. Oh haha I crack myself up!" Joker laughed out loud.

"Do not make fun of my species clown. I could rip out your insides in a heart beat." Yo'Ja said

"Oh now he is threatening me. Oh I am scared. Ha! You could just like Batman only with a fanny on your head." Joker replied

"Joker settle down." Bane said

"So Zim what do you think of the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"It is horrible! Dib is here! He must go!" Zim yelled

"Geez, calm down Zim. We both hate each other and you need to live with it." Dib said "Besides you will go first."

"NEVER! You human filth will never defeat me!" Zim yelled

"You are an alien scum! Sorry Yo'Ja." Dib said

"None taken. Jeff can we get to the vote." Yo'Ja said

"Yes, please there is way more drama than Total Drama Island and that had Drama in it." Noah said

"Fine, it is time to vote. Joker you are up first." Nighteye said as Joker goes up and votes.

Joker goes up and votes.

**Fanny Head**

"In all seriousness do not call me out on throwing a challenge. It takes all the fun away." Joker said as Zim votes and followed by Dib. Bane then votes.

**Yoja**

"Sorry but you decided to oppose me and everyone who opposes me has to go." Bane said as Catwoman votes followed by Yo'Ja.

**Joker**

"You have no honor." Yo'Ja said as Katie votes followed by Justin.

**The Joker**

"I do not like clowns." Justin said as Noah votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said as he grabs the urn. "First vote…"

**Dib**

**Joker**

**Yoja**

**Fanny Head**

**The Joker**

**Joker**

**Yojaa**

**Yo'Ja**

"Third person voted out survivor…"

**Yoja**

Yo'Ja stood up visibly upset. "I am upset with all who voted for me. I am not angry I am out. I am angry that a dishonorable fog like Joker is allowed to stay over someone as honorable as me. I hope you lose every challenge and suffer." Yo'Ja ranted walking over with his torch.

"Yo'Ja the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Yo'Ja's torch as Yo'Ja walks away. "With your second strongest out and with a lack of strength your choice could hinder you more than helped. Head back to camp."

**Yo'Ja's Final Words: I prefer my old tribe. Even with a weakling like Gina at least they had honor. I hope to meet you soon Joker. I shall defeat you in battle.**

Next time on Survivor as one tribe is living life in luxury another is struggling around camp and has little hope until an additional twist is introduced during immunity.

Voted for Yo'Ja: Joker, Bane, Catwoman, Noah, Dib

Voted for Joker: Yo'Ja, Justin, Katie

Voted for Dib: Zim

Notes on the booted. Yo'Ja was actually an experiment to see how I can do with someone's OC so with permission I was able to use him for a few episodes and to be honest I enjoyed using him a lot and I might be thinking of having some of the readers submit their OC's for a future season.

So enjoy and comment.


End file.
